Mr Park Man
by BloodiLoveli
Summary: Such a sweet, innocent boy, Antonio was. His friend, Mr. Park Man, as Antonio liked to call him, was anything but innocent, though. Antonio's parents told him to stop talking to the older man, but Antonio didn't listen. Maybe he just should have... RomanoXSpain Shota.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Woo! Alil Adult!RomanoXChibi!Spain! So this is Shota, yep, Shota. Such a weird thing... But I like it! I started writing this at about 3am(EST) and finished about 7pm... So tired, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me! The photo that inspired this is called 'oh, hello sweetheart' by Rekieel on DeviantArt. Seriously, check herstuff out. Link to photo: http/ rekieel .deviantart art/oh-hello-sweetheart-188309035 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Little Antonio loved meeting new people and making new friends. To him, it didn't matter if the person was just a baby, or eleven years older than his budding ten years on Earth. That is why he saw no harm in befriending the Park Man, as Antonio liked to affectionately call him._

_Mr. Park Man was very tall and was always so sharply dressed. Every time Antonio would see him, he was wearing something different and smooth. His dark brown hair was soft, too. Antonio knew that because Mr. Park Man let him pet his hair one day and not only was it soft but it smelt of fresh coffee beans and vanilla shampoo._

_Antonio's mamma and papa didn't like Mr. Park Man. The poor green eyed boy could never understand why though; they had never met him so why not like him? And it wasn't his fault they never met Mr. Park Man! He tried! But Mr. Park Man was never there when he brought his mamma and papa to see him._

_It saddened the young boy very much. So much that Antonio decided to confront Mr. Park Man one day._

Antonio huffed up the steps to the top of the tallest slide, hoping to get a good view of the whole park. His small hands grasped the top lip of the lidded tube slide and hefted himself up on top of it. From there, he pulled himself onto the roof of the slide's gazebo- like housing, standing on the highest point on the park's biggest play set.

He spun around in a complete circle twice before he spotted a familiar figure atop the steep hill holding the old swings. Antonio waved an excited hand at the figure, the too-long-for-his-arm sleeve fluttering in the slight breeze. The dark figure stuck out an arm and gave a quick wave, confirming Antonio's suspicions. He jumped down onto the slide and swung himself into it, sliding gleefully.

He ran with a determination up the swift hill, tripping over his heavy boots more than once. Once he passed the crest of the hill, he saw Mr. Park Man leaning against one of the metal poles supporting the swings.

His head was bowed and his eyes were hidden by the shadow of a black rimmed hat with a red sash tied around the middle. A cigarette hung its glowing red head from the corner of his mouth. His lips twitched up into an expression somewhat kin to a smirk.

"Hello there, Sweetheart," his accented voice purred when Antonio finally reached the swings.

"Hi, Mr. Park Man," said the younger male as he tried to catch his breath. He smiled brightly and adjusted his barely visible shorts poking out from underneath his long shirt. Then his smile faded into a more serious expression, which caused the taller man to lift his head and raise a questioning brow.

"Why are you never here when mamma and papa are," asked Antonio as he sat on a creaking swing seat. He looked up with questioning eyes at Mr. Park Man, who took a seat next to Antonio. He took a long drag from the cigarette, the red flame at the end rekindling with ardor, only to find the cancer stick plucked from his lips by tiny fingers. Antonio held the object tightly in his fists, giving its former owner a serious frown.

"These are bad for you, Mr. Park Man," scrutinized Antonio and he dropped it to the ground, snuffing its flame with the heel of his large boot. The taller, hazel eyed man let the smoke trapped between his lips slowly escape from his nostrils as the errant curl poking out from under his hat bobbed with the breeze.

"Now, please tell me," Antonio began, "Tell me why mamma and papa never get to meet you." Mr. Park Man sighed and slouched to rest his elbows against his knees, his black vest crinkling in the middle.

"Your parents don't like me, Antonio," the older brunet said. He placed his chin in his palm and tapped a finger against his lips.

"They think I'm...," his words trailed off as he tried to think of an appropriate term. He shifted his eyes sharply to meet Antonio's green ones.

"Dangerous," his voice drawled out and a strange chill began to creep up Antonio's legs. He shook his head to the feeling, dismissing it to the chill of the season.

"I don't think you're dangerous."

"You might not. You are young, innocent, sweet. Parents always feel any adults other than themselves only want to do you harm." Mr. Park Man stared thoughtfully at the sun hiding behind some tall pine trees. Antonio puffed out his cheeks and grabbed the cold chains of the swing, swaying lightly back and forth.

"Well, I don't think you're dangerous," Antonio mumbled, earning a lazy glance in his direction. Mr. Park Man let his tongue flick out against his lips in a reptilian way as he watched those lanky, tan legs stretch to help give the boy momentum. He was pulled from his thoughts by a question.

"What is your name?"

"Mr. Park Man."

"No, really, Mr. Park Man! What's your _real _name?" Antonio continued to persist as he built up enough speed to fly higher than Mr. Park Man's head. Said older male thought briefly, then decided to supply an answer.

"Lovino," he said, his voice sounding like a purr from a feline. Antonio stuck his feet stiffly into the ground to stop himself, his boots crunching the gravel.

"Lovino," the green eyed youth repeated, rolling the name in his mouth, tasting it. The taste was sticky and sweet, like taffy stuck to his teeth. It was a good thing taffy was Antonio's favorite candy. Lovino watched the small boy contemplate his name with a sly smile tracing his features. This boy was so close to being his, Lovino could almost taste the boy's sinless skin and his pious lips.

The thought of claiming and staining that skin was almost enough to rid Lovino of his restraint. But he had to be patient, so he resisted.

"I like it," Antonio chirped with a cute smile, "Why did you not tell me before?"

"You never asked before, sweetheart. Look," Lovino waved a hand towards the horizon, where only a squick of the sun still peaked over. He heard a soft gasp from Antonio as he realized the time.

Antonio shot up from his seat and turned to Lovino.

"I really have to go, Mr. Lovino! My parents will be so mad..." Lovino smiled lazily towards the fretting boy. He stood at full height from the swing and loomed over the smaller male.

Lovino kneeled in front of Antonio, which startled to boy slightly, knowing that Lovino's black pants were sure to be dirty after that.

"I want to make you an offer," Lovino said as he placed his hands on Antonio's shoulders. The smaller boy furrowed his eyebrow together but didn't interrupt.

"Come with me. You would never have to deal with angry parents again, would get all the taffy you wanted, never grow old." A small gasp escaped Antonio's lips while an excited twinkle danced behind his eyes and Lovino knew he got him.

He stood again and dusted off his pants, turning away from the boy and walking. He walked slowly, even as he heard hasty steps crunching the gray gravel behind him. A mischievous grin quirked the corners of his mouth as he felt a small hand tightly grip the tail of his vest.

"I want to come with you," whispered Antonio quietly. Lovino turned around and placed a hand on his hip.

"What was that?"

"I want to come with you, Mr. Lovino!" Antonio had his head lowered and his fists clenching at his sides. He jumped when a hand was extended to him. The young boy looked up to Lovino, seeing the man had removed his hat, holding it in a hand behind his back and bowing with his arm extended to Antonio.

As he was reaching a hesitant hand to place in Lovino's larger one, Antonio spied two bright red _horns_ peaking though the older man's hair. His eyebrows knitted together and he placed his fingers against Lovino's palm. Lovino curled his long, thin fingers around Antonio's slight ones.

Lovino lifted his bowed head and opened his once closed eyes, locking onto Antonio's surprised green orbs. The younger, more tender lad was in shock. The once hazel eyes of his holder had changed to a bright, acidic green with three gold rings in each iris.

Lovino lifted Antonio's small digits to his lips and placed a gentle kiss, followed by a flick of his sharp tongue. Antonio stared in awe while a warm numbness slowly pirouetted up his arm.

"What are you," asked Antonio breathlessly. An impish grin stretched clean across Lovino's face, the corners of his lips almost reaching his ears, sharp canines poking out their sharp peeks.

"I am your Park Man, your friend, your savior," Lovino jerked Antonio's small body towards him and leaned his face close enough to the brunet youth to feel his rushed breaths.

"But most importantly," a swift kiss placed on fluttering lips,

"I am the one to ruin you." The breezy air began to swirl around them, thrashing at Antonio's curly brown locks and pulling at the long sleeves of his shirt. His lips tingled from the short contact with Lovino's and, strangely enough to the young boy, he longed for more.

Lovino watched as Antonio brushed his lips with free hand, a dazed look in his mossy orbs. He wrapped his fingers around his wrist and pulled the hand away, replacing the boy's fingers with his own mouth. The older man smiled against Antonio's lips as the small boy, albeit timid and awkwardly, returned the pressure. A warm tongue snaked between lips as the tongue lightly tapped against Antonio's light pink one.

Antonio didn't know what was going on but he knew that it was strange and mamma and papa would kill him for doing it. If he ever went back to his mamma or his papa. He would never get to see them again, that was another thing he was pretty sure of.

As Lovino finally released the smaller child's lips, he spied a light dusting of his sun kissed cheeks. He grinned and rested his hand on the back of Antonio's head, fingers tangling in the chocolate curls.

"Do you still think I'm not dangerous, Dear Antonio," Lovino whispered above the hiss of the wind. Antonio could only nod and grip Lovino's red shirt sleeves tightly, his knuckles fading from a light caramel to a bloodless white. He rested his cheek against the black silk of Lovino's vest and clenched his eyes closed.

Lovino sighed and lazily traced his fingers from the nape of Antonio's neck to his forehead. From there, he smoothed the dark curls on the boy's head.

"I believe we should take our leave," the elder muttered and was replied with quick nod against his stomach. Antonio began to quiver as he held onto Lovino, the sweeping winds howling in his ears and slicing small holes in his shirt. The old swings shrieked and cried desperately, their loud creaking amplified by the harsh winds.

Only moments later, all was calm. The metal swings hung lifelessly, not even a small echo of their cries lingering. The only change was the circular formation of the leaves where two people once stood. The twilight sky slowly faded to an inky black, the memories of young Antonio and his Park Man, Lovino, fading with the sun's light.

_Little Antonio was still little in size but his mind was no longer tender. After countless nights with the older man, his mind lost its innocence and boyish wonder. He understood that change and he understood that there was no way out. But he truly didn't mind, and that disturbed him._

_That wasn't what disturbed him the most, though. What really struck him was he was beginning to _enjoy_ the sickly sweet pleasure that riddled his body during their nightly activities. Antonio's voice became stronger, louder, when he would cry out lewd words and sounds, and his small body would writhe against dark satin sheets with impatience. _

_It made him sick._

_"Embrace it, sweetheart," Lovino whispered in Antonio's ear as he wrapped his arms around the smaller waist. Antonio sighed and turned in Lovino's grasp, glancing up to the taller man with his darker emerald eyes through his thick eyelashes. He pulled the man's face to his, placing a hard, open mouthed kiss on those smirking lips._

_He was tainted, ruined. His skin was soaked in a sinful slime, one that he could never wash off._

_He might as well enjoy it._


	2. Chapter 2

Children hollered jovially as two pairs of stress worn eyes watched from a well used bench. The older man, Santiago, wrapped a creaking arm around the shawl covered shoulders of his wife, Catalina. Their eyes swept over the old play set, like they have done countless times for the three years that have passed since their young son, Antonio, disappeared.

In their hearts, they held hope. A hollow, fallacious hope, but it was all the aging couple could grasp with their weary fingers. The time, stress, and heartache weighed them down, pulling them with haste towards an early grave, but they still hoped.

They hoped to see their son again; to see him safe and to hold him in their arms and never let go. They have pled with God, and have frequented the church trying to ask forgiveness for whatever atrocious sin they must have committed.

But, like every other day, they have sat for hours at the park their son loved, the one he once dragged them to, just to meet "Mr. Park Man". A scowl danced across Mr. Carriedo's face at the thought of that cruel man, the one he believed, without the shadow of a doubt, was the one who stole his son. He gripped his wife's shoulder harder. Catalina looked up to her husband, gently touching his face and placing her lips against his cheek.

"He will come back to us, Santiago, I know it," she whispered as she turned her gaze back to the play ground. Her green eyes flickered to the deserted, rusted swings resting at the top on a small hill, catching a glimpse of brown. Her body grew stiff, her ridged posture noticed by her husband. His eyes followed hers to the swing set.

Santiago bolted upright from the bench, and Catalina took off running as fast as her worn bones could carry her up the grassy hill. As the coupled neared, the sight became clearer, and their hearts pounded against their ribs with anticipation.

Resting on a seat of the old swings was a small, lanky boy, whose body still clung to small spots of persistent baby fat, mainly in his cheeks. His head was covered in a mop of chocolate curls that looped under his ears and tangled in his eyelashes. He watched the frantic couple approach with lazy emerald eyes. His body swayed on the swing in the constant, almost surreal, breeze.

"Antonio," cried Catalina, throwing herself to her knees in front of her son as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Santiago gathered them both in his large arms. Tears flew from both parents eyes, while Antonio smiled almost lethargically down to his sobbing mother.

"Hello momma. Hello papa," he said, placing his hands on top of his mothers head. Her sobbing increased in intensity, rocking all three of them. The chains of the swing creaked from the movements. Antonio sighed. He looked up to his father, watching the fat tears stream down his wrinkled face.

"She is too far gone for me, papa. I can't stay long, or else he will come and-," Antonio paused as an idea struck him, his smile widening.

"Then you two may get to finally meet Mr. Pa- I mean, Mr. Lovino." Santiago looked down at his son with an odd look. He slowly let go of Antonio, pulling his wife with him. She shouted, thrashing against him, but he jerked her away. She whipped her head around to face him, eyes frantic and mouth twisted in a fashion that preempted a long string of curses. He hushed her before her lips could release her foul words and directed her attention back to their son.

They both looked to him, the boy patiently waiting for them to calm with a placid look about his face. The pair watched in horror as an inky black smoke began to rise behind Antonio, parts branching off like ebbing limbs to coil around Antonio's neck and over his shoulders. All the while, the boy's smile grew and his eyes gained an excited twinkle, his fingers reaching up to drag through the black smoke around him.

The smoke began to slowly condense into a solid black mass. Shades of olive skin peaked through the black. Long, slender fingers formed on Antonio's shoulders. A face morphed from the black, hazel eyes cutting sharp into Catalina's own. The swing's chains squeaked as Lovino's weight rested on Antonio's frame.

"Momma, Papa! I am so glad that you finally get to meet him." Antonio looked towards his parents with a pleased smile. He then glanced up to Lovino, who gazed to him from above. Lovino turned his eyes to Antonio's parents and wrinkled his nose as if dissatisfied with their smell. His hands slipped down Antonio's shoulders, gliding slowly across the boy's stomach and crossing at the wrists to rest on the youth's thighs. He tilted his head and placed it atop Antonio's curly hair. His eyes remained locked on the older couple, daring them to move.

Santiago was the first to react, pushing Catalina behind him a puffing out his chest. He set his eyes hard on Lovino's.

"Remove your filthy hands from my son, or I will remove them from your body," he snarled. Antonio frowned, as did Lovino. The older man straightened his head and glared at the couple. He dragged his hands back up Antonio's chest, fingers tracing the strong veins under the soft flesh of Antonio's throat. Lovino's eyes hardened, matching Santiago's.

"My hands are not filthy," Lovino stated in a low, steady voice. He smirked as Antonio wrapped his small fingers around Lovino's hands, pulling them to his lips.

"In fact," Antonio slipped his pink tongue out from between his lips, wrapping it around an extended finger, "My hands are cleaner than your soiled mitts could ever be. Even if you bathed them in the tears of Jesus, they would still be crusted in your mortal sin." Lovino's lips formed into a lazy smile as he watched Antonio's slick tongue drag his finger into his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

Santiago felt his stomach turning at the obscene display. He ground his teeth together, enraged.

"What makes your hands so clean that my son would wish to…to suckle on your fingers," he ground out.

"You, who has stolen and perverted my child," Santiago shook his fist, "What makes you above me? What makes you above heavenly men?" A deep chuckle resounded from Lovino's throat. Antonio smiled around the finger he held between his lips and laved with his tongue's attention. The dip in Santiago's brow deepened, but Lovino stopped him before he could speak.

"Ah, I find that my position is quite the opposite for I am much farther _below,_" his voice drawled out. He grinned, his sharp teeth shining in the dying sun. The breeze around them strengthened. Lovino's hair was stirred by the wind, strands flipping around to reveal the ruby red horns jutting from his scalp.

A frightened gasp escaped Catalina's throat. She shook as she held onto her husband's stiff body. She pushed past him and stepped towards her son, her face contorted in a horrified way.

"A… A demon? A spawn of Hell! How dare you," she shook with motherly fury, "How. Dare. You. He is my son!" Her voice quivered and broke as she yelled. Antonio looked towards her, smiling like he had a dirty secret he would never tell. Lovino lowered his head to run his lips against Antonio's plump cheeks. He opened his lips, sealing them over his cheek to create suction. A delighted hum vibrated in Antonio's chest.

"You might want to go home now, Momma. Too much time with me might stain your soul," said Antonio, arm winding around Lovino's waist. He turned, grabbing the man's lips with his own. He turned again to face his parents, winking before he said,

"If you wanted me to stay so badly, you should have kept a better eye on me." He stood from the swing, running to his papa and throwing his arms around the man.

"Hmm, don't be sad. It's only forever," murmured Antonio, releasing his father and swaying back to Lovino. The older man pulled Antonio's smaller frame against his. Around them, languid black smoke rose, engulfing the pair. Mr. and Mrs. Carriedo watched, rage and confusion mixing with desperation in their chests. For a long moment, the smoke shifted in the air until it dissolved into the darkening sky.

Catalina fell to her knees, mouth hanging ajar. Santiago closed his eyes and clasped his hands together to pray harder than he had ever prayed in his long life.

* * *

_"I do not like your parents."_

_"Neither do I, Mr. Lovino."_

_"Their hearts must be old and bitter. Disgusting."_

_"Better off not beating then, yes?" _

_"Hm. Yes."_

* * *

Parents quickly grabbed their children, covering their eyes from the sight. Catalina laid twitching on the ground and Santiago clutched desperately at his chest while heaving bile and blood. Their bodies trembled, Catalina's small figure slowly tumbling down the hill. Their final breaths forced their ways out of the couple's shivering bodies, stealing the last of the life they once held behind their ribs.

* * *

"Lovino," called Antonio, the boy trying to grab the attention of the man slowly kissing at his neck.

"Hmm?" Lovino glanced up at the boy's tan face. He placed a final open mouth kiss against his soft neck before leveling with his face. Antonio's wide green eyes blinked up at the man hovering above him, slowly closing half way. His tongue sneaked between his lips, the same ones stretching into the sugar sweet smile that caused a shameless twinge in the taller man's groin.

Lovino met the smaller tongue with his own, leading it into his mouth to suck on it harshly. Antonio groaned.

"I," he began against Lovino's mouth, "I never want to-ah-to leave." Lovino pulled away, smirking as his hand slowly slipped under the waist band of Antonio's shorts.

"You never had the choice, sweetheart."


End file.
